


There is never jealousy where there is not strong regard.

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Sanvers Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: Maggie totally didn't care that Alex was on a date, right?Maggie totally wasn't jealous.Maggie totally was jealous.





	

Maggie knew she had no right to be jealous. She turned Alex down. Or at least, that's what Alex thought.

She had no right to be watching Alex and this other woman playfully flirting and buying each other drinks from across the bar. She had no right to want to go over there and kiss Alex. She had no right to claim any sort of possession over her. Alex was her own. Alex is no ones, especially not hers. Maggie had no right to be jealous. Maggie told her to go out and explore. She told her to do that and here she is, doing that. Except, Maggie didn’t think she’d come to their bar. She didn’t think she’d bring a woman she was flirting with here, to their spot.

Except, Maggie had no idea what really drew Alex to the bar that night, with that woman. She had no idea what conversation led them to the bar that night.

Across the bar, Alex sat laughing at something the other woman had just told her. The woman with the short brown hair, the bright and expressive green eyes, the short but small and thin body with the muscles that Maggie could see from her position by the pool table. This woman held herself with confidence, like she knew she was beautiful and could take on anyone who tried anything. She exuded that confidence Maggie knew any woman wouldn’t want to resist. She knew she was a great pick, that Alex had good taste. What she didn’t know is that this woman was not with Alex for the reasons she thought.

 

* * *

 

“Alex, come on. Take me out, show me something other than the DEO and Kara’s apartment.” Lucy had begged Alex after her shift had ended that evening. She had come back into town on official business but had some down time to get her favourite DEO agent to buy her some drinks. Alex and Lucy hadn’t gotten along much but when she helped Kara save Alex and J’onn, their relationship changed. They became friends, something both truly needed. Despite their rocky start, their friendship grew enough that Lucy felt comfortable enough hanging onto Alex’s arm at the doors of the DEO and short of falling to her knees, begging Alex to take her anywhere that served alcohol.

Alex gave in, she knew she would as soon as Lucy looked at her. Lucy’s pout rivalled Kara’s in effectiveness. “There is a place I know, a friend showed it to me.” Lucy chose not to comment on Alex’s flinch over the word ‘friend’, thinking that she’d be able to get that story out of Alex later, after she got some drinks in her first.

“Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex, you do know that someone has been watching us basically since we walked in, right?”

Alex tensed, nodding slightly at Lucy and chugging some of her beer. “Yup.”

“Want to tell me why?”

“Get me another drink and I might consider it.” Lucy acquiesced, getting up and going to the bar. She watched this woman across the bar try to look like she hadn’t followed Lucy with her eyes, occasionally look down at the pool table and take a shot at one of the balls. Grabbing the beers that the bartender, M’gann she’d learnt, had given her, she made her way back to Alex.

She slid the beer towards Alex, moving the empty bottles to the edge of the table.

“So, the woman?” She asked as she watched Alex take a few sips on her new beer.

“Yeah, that’s Maggie.” Alex stated, as if Lucy would know who she was talking about.

“And she’s staring at us, why?”

“I don’t know.”

“Who is Maggie then?”

“She- um- she’s a detective with the NCPD. I met her a couple of months ago, on a case, the one with the president and the infernian. She helped out then, and on a few more cases, and we became friends.” The flinch on her face present again. Lucy let her go on, not interrupting. “She helped me realise something about myself. That I’m, uh, that I’m gay.” She paused and looked up from where she was picking at the label on the bottle of beer she was holding, trying to find anything in Lucy’s eyes that told her she shouldn’t continue. She didn’t find what she was looking for and continued.

“I was into her and I guess she wasn’t into me and so she turned me down. And here we are.”

“Okay then,” Lucy began with a smile, reaching over and grasping one of Alex’s hands. “Glad you told me, Alex.” Alex smiled at her friend and nodded. That was enough for Lucy. She looked up again, at the woman, Maggie she now knew, before she looked away. Her training hopefully concealing that she was directly searching for Maggie and laughed slightly at what she caught. Alex looked up questioningly. “She looks like she wants to bite my head off right about now.”

Alex laughed, shaking her head like she didn’t believe what Lucy was saying. She grabbed her beer again and took another few sips of it, slowly draining the bottle.

“You say she turn you down?” Alex nodded. “Was it because she doesn’t like you?”

Alex spoke again. “She said I was fresh off the boat and that I should see what’s out there because it’s all shiny and new.”

“That’s not saying she’s not into you and by the looks she’s been giving me all night, I feel like maybe she thinks we’re together.” Lucy knew she didn’t want to get Alex’s hopes up if this woman brought out bad feelings in Alex but if her friend liked this woman, she was here for trying to get them together.

“Want to try something?” Alex looked intrigued before she spoke also.

“Depends, what did you have in mind?” And so, Lucy relayed her plan, gaining consent from Alex. Standing up, Lucy walked closer to Alex, touching her cheek softly. She drew Alex’s face closer and brushed her lips against her friends, lightly at first. Eyes fluttered shut, they had to sell it after all, right? Before Alex moved closer and pressed her lips firmly against Lucy’s. A few seconds passed, lips not moving much, a chaste kiss but enough, before Lucy pulled back. She grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled her up and out of her seat, dragging Alex willingly, through the bar. They passed Maggie and Alex smiled at her friend, who had fire in her eyes. The jealousy coursing through her.

“Hey Maggie,” she heard, in Alex’s voice. A smile, a small smile, in return, before the woman had dragged Alex right out the door and into the night.

 

* * *

 

 

The door shut and Maggie heard it like she was right there. Like it had slammed in her face. She dragged herself right up to the bar and shuffled onto a stool, gesturing for another drink from M’gann, receiving a nod in return and shortly after, a beer placed in front of her.

She drank from her beer and relived what she’d just seen. The short, beautiful woman Alex was with kissing her. Kissing Alex right there in the middle of the bar, right in front of Maggie.

Maggie knew she’d been caught staring by the woman a few times, the woman not as subtle as she had probably hoped to be. But she couldn’t stop looking up when she heard a noise, even if it wasn’t them. A bang from a glass on a table, a cheer from a group of aliens in the corner, a loud laugh from a booth. A crack of a pool balls against each other.

Everything and Maggie’s head went shooting up, eyes seeking Alex out. Until she saw that kiss. And then Alex being pulled right at her. And then Alex looking into Maggie’s eyes, and smiling, saying hi. Saying her name. And then she was gone.

Maggie knew she had no right to be jealous. She had no right to have wanted to go over to that table and kiss Alex before the other woman did. She had no right to tell Alex not to go, to stay with her. She had no right to do that.

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie and Alex spoke, they got back to ‘normal’. They played pool, they drank, they worked cases, they text each other. They did all the stuff they did before. But they ignored that kiss. The one between them and the one between Alex and who Maggie had found out was, Lucy Lane, co-director of the DEO and Major in the United States Army. Incomparable.

They ignored it and Maggie kept her distance despite the constant want to bridge that gap and kiss Alex.

She worked cases and sometimes ended up in the DEO, watching as Lucy Lane shifted from boss and agent to flirty and smiley at Alex. And it made her want to walk out of there before they’d even said a word. But she could be professional. She could ignore all the feelings that evoked and she could ignore the snide comments she so wanted to make.

She was a professional.

Which is totally why when Alex blew her off for plans with Lucy, she ended up at the bar again, alone. Drinking alone with Darla this time giving her sad looks. Except, she didn’t know that it was game night and Alex was with Lucy, true, but James and Winn and Kara also. She didn’t know that Lucy told Alex to text her that she had plans with Lucy. Not technically a lie, Lucy had reasoned. Because they _do_ have plans. Just a small fib.

It didn’t explain why, two hours later, she sat two beers in and with Alex Danvers to her left.

Or why suddenly she was talking and Maggie was hearing things like “Lucy thought you were jealous” and “she kissed me to see if you were” and “we aren’t dating and it was actually a game night with Kara and the guys” and “I can’t stand us not being honest with each other because I know you don’t want to be with me but Lucy shouldn’t have been trying to make you jealous” and “I should haven’t been going along with it.”

Or why suddenly her mouth was on Alex’s and her hands were on Alex’s shoulders and there were no more words coming out of Alex’s mouth.

Except, it was the entire reason Maggie came to her senses in the first place.

Fuck it all, Maggie reasoned. Alex is worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this isn't very good. I don't really write any more and it's close to 1am, this is heavily unedited and I didn't even read it through. It just happened.  
> I hope you got some enjoyment out of it anyway. I don't think I'll write more fic but I sometimes get the bug.


End file.
